Kriej "Garret" Ga-Rut
Name: '''Kriej "Garret" Ga-Rut '''Age: 53 Race: '''Argonian '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: 5'9 Birthsign: '''The Tower '''Class: Scholar, Potential Steward to the Jarl Appearance He is of a dark golden-brown in hue, with the color darkening as you get to more prominent feature on his face and doing the same at the end of his extremities and stomach. For his build, that'd be a compliment; Garret isn't obese in any sense of the word, but he does have a protruding potbelly uncharacteristic of Argonians. For muscular build, Garret is about average for an aging man of any race being not too slim and not too fat. His head is bare of horns, fins, and feather. Facial features would include a long and strong snout and crystal-clear grey eyes, although a light layer of cataracts is forming over them, that appear dreary. The only indications of his age is sagged skin on his throat and various dark-brown patches all over his body. His tail ends in a mace like ball with various studs. He has a very noticeable scar, being a bright pink, on his collarbone that clearly broke through the bone and carries down the ribs on his right side. Skills Having spent most of his adult life in the Imperial Heartland and acting as a pseudo-representive of Argonia, his ability to persuade and make deals have carried him through many situations from courts to muggings. His only real combat prowess has been his dabbling in alteration, which he's only gotten respectably good at for someone who has never been formally educated on the subject. Clothing / armor He's always been rather simple in dress usually preferring tanned trousers loosely hung over his shoulder's with leather suspenders. His shirt is usually an off-shade of white or grey followed with leather boots. The only thing extravagant about his appearance, due to an abhorrence to the cold, is a coat that fall almost to the floor and has a complete inside of fur. Weapons Other than the claws on his hands and the spells they can cast, he doesn't carry a weapon. Miscellaneous items A crude eye-piece he picked up for his deteriorating eyes; always two pens and a small amount of papers; a journal he's been keeping since he could write, more than forty years in age. Personality While Garret has what seems like a permanent scowl on his face baring the fangs which come to every Argonian, he is actually fairly complacent in his views. His personality is supremely work driven; he believes ultimately in efficiency and quotas to be met meaning the day isn't finished until the task is. This isn't to paint Garret as a complete hardass though, no, he is jolly and care-free in his off hours that make him seem like a different person. Major flaw Well Hidden Alcoholism Background Like many Argonians, Garret was born in Argonia in a tribal setting. For the first ten years of his life, he knew nothing but the tribe, he'd seen neither man nor mer. To his current horror, if an accident hadn't happened with the local fauna, he'd likely still be there hunting in the marshes without so much as a credence to the possibility of something greater out there. On one of his earlier hunts, a mere ten years of age, he was alone armed only with a spear and loin-cloth to provide food. As a younger member, he was expected to mainly spear-fish and get smaller game which is why when he was attacked, whatever it was, it was a complete surprise. The only memories he has of that fateful day was looking into a shallow stream, a mass a writhing flesh encompassing his entire body, crushing him, the shouts of men, and finally looking up to see several faces, both of man and mer, looking back at him. The only conversation they had was when he asked who they were, and they merely replied "Help". He was brought to the city of Gideon, one of the largest in Argonia at the time, where he discovered the outside world. This is where he found his yearning for knowledge, and he was placed into an orphanage where he learned the basics. It was not until his Seventeenth year that he emancipated himself and fled across the border to Cyrodil, Leyawin. There he worked like a dog for five years until he could afford an education in the Imperial city. When he got there, he was surprised at the lack of Argonians, transitioning from only knowing them, to being mostly them, to being the only of them. This is when Kriej became a fixation of his clan name, "Garret". It was the only way to prosper, he knew. When he had finished his trip to the Imperial City, he became a scholar in his personal time and a civil servant for a career in Skingrad. As his duties, he spoke to people, took down their issues, and was the buffer between the count and him. He would often be the one directing services around the established city and making himself an Adviser to the count. During this time, he found a beautiful Argonian woman and they wed in his thirty-first year. Together they raised a family of seven, three girl and four boys. This lasted for the next twenty or so years until his wife passed away, all his children had moved on, some becoming quite renowned, he had to move on. He at this point was as wealthy as a lower noble and the Count offered him full retirement in the city, which Garret thanked him humbly for, but it was time for him to move on. He was ready to retire, but in a new place. Somewhere he could grow old and his children could visit an take in the majesty. He wanted somewhere where he could make a difference while he had something left, not simply carry on bureaucratic processes. That is when he had asked a merchant friend he knew over the years and he mentioned a start-up Hold in the south of Skyrim.